2004
Television & Movies * The Street We Live On airs in primetime on PBS, March 4 * Sesame Street Season 35 premieres on PBS, March 5 * Farscape: Peacekeeper Wars miniseries premieres on Sci Fi, October 17-18 * NBC pre-empts an afternoon showing of It's a Wonderful Life for a third airing of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, November 25 International Television & Movies *''Good Boy!'' released in Denmark, March 3 *''Die Muppets Spielen Theater'' (Muppet Classic Theater) premiers in Germany, April 9 *''Das Größte Muppet Weihnachtsspektakel Aller Zeiten'' (It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie), German pay-TV premiere, November 25 *''Sesame Street'' begins airing in Japan *''Sesame English'' and Il Mondo di Elmo begin airing in Italy Appearances * Bear on Hollywood Squares, January 12-16 * The Muppets and Jessica Simpson Pizza Hut commercial, February 1 * Sesame Street Live on The Today Show, February 4 * Sesame Muppets appear on The West Wing, March 3 * Elmo on Hollywood Squares, April 12-16 * Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Pepe the King Prawn appear on The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour, April 11 * Miss Piggy in a Pizza Hut commercial, September * Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella and Bear on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, September 6 DVDs * Sesame Street: Cookie Monster's Best Bites, January 27 * Sesame Street: Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs, January 27 * Labyrinth Collector's Edition DVD Box Set, February 3 * Best of the Muppet Show: Bob Hope, Dom DeLuise, George Burns, February 3 * Big Bird in China, February 10 * Big Bird in Japan, February 10 * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Cat's Adventure, March 6 * Sesame Street: Fiesta!, March 6 * Sesame Street: What's the Name of That Song? - 35th Anniversary, March 6 * Sesame Street: Sing, Hoot & Howl, March 6 * Best of the Muppet Show: Diana Ross, Brooke Shields, Rudolf Nureyev, March 6 * Sesame Street: Learning About Letters, June 8 * Sesame Street: Learning About Numbers, June 8 * Bear in the Big Blue House: A Bear for All Seasons, July 6 * Fraggle Rock: Where It All Began'' (test market edition), July 20 * Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World, August 3 * Sesame Street: The Street We Live On, August 3 * Sesame Street: Elmo's Magic Cookbook, August 3 * Sesame Street: A Magical Halloween Adventure, August 3 * Sesame Street: A Celebration of Me, Grover, August 8 * The StoryTeller: Greek Myths: The Complete Collection, September 7 * Sesame Street: Imagine That, October 5 * Sesame Street: Sing Along, October 5 * Fraggle Rock: Where It All Began (special edition), October 19 Books *''Bear's Egg Hunt'' *''Just the Way You Are'' *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' *''What Is the Sound?'' Albums * A Celebration of Me, Grover, August 31 * Happy Birthday from Sesame Street, August 31 * Thanks & Giving All Year Long Action Figures *Adventure Kermit Action Figure *Animal Action Figure *Backstage Playset *Beauregard Action Figure *Captain Smollett Action Figure *Frog Scout Robin Action Figure *Ghost of Sam Arrow Action Figure *Jim Henson Action Figure *Johnny Fiama Action Figure *Koozebane Kermit Action Figure *Lips Action Figure *Marvin Suggs Action Figure *Mega Gonzo Action Figure *Mini Muppets *Phil Van Neuter Action Figure *Pops Action Figure *Sam the Eagle Action Figure *Santa Chef Action Figure *Stepping Out Bunsen and Beaker Action Figures *Stepping Out Fozzie Action Figure *Super Beaker Action Figure *Swedish Chef Action Figure *Sweetums Action Figure *Tuxedo Gonzo Action Figure *Usher Scooter Action Figure *Vaudeville Statler and Waldorf Action Figures Christmas Ornaments * Hallmark Keepsake Christmas Ornament, Kermit on Bike Other Merchandise * New Sababa Plush: Janice, Swedish Chef, Kermit and Animal, May * MONOPOLY: Sesame Street 35th Anniversary Edition, June * Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game On the Web * New Henson.com launches, October 6 * Muppets.go.com launches, November 17 Business * The Walt Disney Company buys the Muppets from The Jim Henson Company, February 17 * The Jim Henson Company and HIT Entertainment form a five-year distribution agreement for the Henson Family Showcase properties, April 1 *Sesame Workshop launches "Healthy Habits for Life", May 20 Attractions and Events *Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? exhibition at the Bay Area Discovery Museum (San Francisco, CA), May 8 - September 19 * Muppets, Music & Magic: Jim Henson's Legacy: Film Festival held at the Brooklyn Academy of Music in New York, November 20-21 Parades * The Tournament of Roses Parade features a Sesame Street float, January 1 * Kermit, Miss Piggy on Emmy Red Carpet, September 19 * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Super Grover Balloon, Kermit Balloon, and a Sesame Street Float * McDonald's Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, Animal, Pepe, Bert, and Kermit * Kermit, Piggy and Gonzo co-host the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade (filmed in November). A preview spot for The Muppets' Wizard of Oz is shown for the first time during the parade, December 25 2004